Nowadays, most mobile phones or tablet computers have multiple band communication modes, such as 2.4G WIFI (2.4 Giga WIreless-Fidelity) and 5G WIFI. However, there are few devices to prevent noise interference from 5G frequency band. Thus, the lack of devices that can prevent noise interference from 5G frequency band significantly affects signal communications.